tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Cohen
This roleplay character belongs to Ley and can be found here. '''Nathaniel Cohen' is a male supporting character, protagonist, and minor anti-hero in The Vampire Diaries, ''and a guest character in The Originals. He is the only son of Anna and Joseph Cohen. He is also the ex boyfriend of Maria Moore, the vampire who's blood turned him in 1918 during the Battle of Cantigny in WWI. He is an old friend of Katherine Pierce, closest to Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, and Enzo St. John, and is later a close dependent and counselor to Hope Mikaelson. At the start of the series, Nathan is introduced as a new school counselor at Mystic Falls High, and is a trusted confidant to Caroline Forbes, who attends sessions with Nathan weekly. He uses Caroline as a method to investigate Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers, due to having a short history with Katherine in '''1958'. Counselling Caroline gains the trust of Elizabeth Forbes, which grants him the security to remain unrecognized as a vampire in Mystic Falls. After Caroline is turned, Nathan reveals himself as a vampire to the Mystic Falls Gang. Upon learning Katherine is in town, Nathan is torn between their old friendship, and whether or not to forgive her for the role she played in Caroline's death. Through countless events, Nathan struggles balancing his alliance between both Katherine Pierce and Elena and her friends. His romantic feelings towards Caroline both positively and negatively effects his emotions and ultimate decisions throughout the series, especially when she delves into a serious relationship with Tyler Lockwood, who Nathan openly dislikes. In Season 4, Nathan is back from helping Bonnie Bennett's mother Abby through her transition ( alongside Caroline ) and later tries to assist Bonnie in finding a way to save Elena from her fate as a vampire, due to Nathan's profound care for human life. Although they fail, he jumps at the opportunity to help search for the Cure. Before he decides to help Elena, Katherine contacts Nathan with a proposition. In exchange for helping her acquire the cure from Silas's grave, she will reveal the location of Maria Moore. He accepts, then secretly helps Katherine obtain the Cure without knowing she was going to kill Jeremy Gilbert in the process. Days after the event, Nathan angrily confronts Katherine regarding Jeremy's death which ultimately ends in Katherine staking Nathan in the heart. After waking on The Other Side, he meets Qetsiyah. She reveals to him her plan to cross back into the living world, and they strike a deal. Nathan is resurrected alongside Qetsiyah under the condition that he helps complete her plans for revenge against Silas. When Silas and Qetsiyah are dead, Nathan reunites with his comrades and apologizes for the part he played in both Katherine and Qetsiya's plots against them. ------- At the end of Season 8, Nathan helps with the opening of the Salvatore Boarding House, and settles in as a counselor for the young and gifted. Briefly In The Originals, he is referred to as ' Doctor Cohen ' by students, and is a trusted friend to Hope Mikaelson throughout her years at the school. Biography // HUMAN LIFE , The Cohen family originally from Virginia, moved to California during the Gold Rush in 1849, where they settled, accumulated wealth and rebuilt their home. Nathaniel was born on July 10th 1896, and remained the only child to Anna Cohen (Mother), and Joseph Cohen (Father). After his mother died during childbirth, he was raised a comfortable and healthy life with his father. Nathaniel was extremely close to Joseph, who worked for the church. The two actively followed Judaism and were extremely passionate about their faith. His conservative childhood built Nathan into a kind, respectful, caring, and selfless young man. When Nathaniel was 17 years old, he met a mysterious young woman by the name of Maria, who was unknowing to Nathan, a vampire. Finding her collapsed body outside of his small town's church, Nathan approaches the girl with concern, assuming the worst. When she awoke with the intention to feed, their eyes met -- and she spared him. Maria was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. When she explains that she was lost with no place to go, Nathaniel and his father invited her to stay with them. -- 1914. ( Age, 17 )]] During the next few months, Nathan and Maria fall in love, and under her compulsion, he allows her to feed from him daily while keeping her secret from the townspeople. Though the people of his church begin to suspect Maria after noticing odd behaviors between her and Nathan in secretive settings, which results in her motif to leave town. Summer of 1914, Maria asks Nathan what he wants to do with his life, hoping he would wish to follow her should she choose to leave California. When he mentions his hope to serve his country; have a family, and stay close to his father as he aged, Maria chooses to selflessly let him go. Maria compels him to remember her as a human, and not miss her when she's gone, then leaves him with a small vile of her blood and a ring; Instructing Nathan to carry both with him always and should his life ever be in danger, he is to drink the contents of the vial. With that, she promises him that they will meet again one day. // Death , In 1915, Nathaniel joins the U.S Army and completes the necessary courses to obtain his job as an EMT. In June 1917, during WWI, his detachment was sent with the American Expeditionary Forces to France. It is during the Battle of Cantigny on May 28th, 1918 that Nathaniel was severely wounded on the field. As he lay dying, Maria's compulsion to drink her vial of blood then forced Nathan into transition. Upon waking, he is surrounded by bloodshed and overwhelmed by the heightened scents and sounds of war. His uncontrollable desire to fight the smell of blood lead him to feed on a dying comrade; Thus completing his transition into a vampire. // LIFE AS A VAMPIRE , While Nathan didn't truly understand what he had become, he knew he could never go back home and face his father. Instead of putting Joseph in danger or risking being exposed for his cannibalistic actions, he allows his father to believe he had been killed in battle. Although he never faced Joseph again, Nathan watched over him from afar for years as he tried to control his desire for human blood. In 1930, his father died of consumption, Nathan not knowing at the time that his blood could have cured him. Between 1930 - 1955, Nathaniel struggled with little control over his vampire instincts and continuously fought between his desire for blood and guilty conscience. Through the years, he traveled throughout The United States, never settling. Due to his extreme loneliness, fear of vulnerability and fear of loss, Nathan distances himself from becoming emotionally invested or attached to any person or location. With that being said, he never turned off his humanity. To comfort his common desire for company, he habitually compels victims for feeding, and finds brief companionship in casual lovers. In 1958, when he runs into a woman named Katherine Pierce; She becomes the first person he opens up to and considers a friend. Nathan and Katherine enjoy one another's company, Katherine at times opening up to Nathan about her past with the Salvatore's, but never truly letting him into her world. She was mysterious and beautiful, and the first vampire Nathaniel spent time with since his turning. He grew to care for her; Considering her as a close friend and someone he can personally connect with. When she disappeared in 1959, leaving nothing more than a goodbye note, he felt a slight loss, but respected her decision to run. Nathan understood her life was in danger at the constant, and held nothing against her for leaving. Katherine left Nathaniel with the reminder of how it felt to really enjoy companionship, which ultimately helped him reconnect with his humanity. In 1968, '''Nathan now has better control over his blood lust and chooses to put his years of traveling and partying on hold, so he can go to school and attempt to live his life as close to normal as he can. Nathaniel returns to his home state of California, and attends Stanford University. After graduating in '''1972, he later acquires a Doctorate Degree in Psychology in 1978. '''Nathan then spends his years between '''1980 - 2008 as a Psych Professor throughout multiple Universities in USA. To feed, Nathaniel uses private after class sessions with his chosen students, compels them to forget, and heals them with his blood to cover all evidence. To be safe, he moves every few years for his own security, which keeps him comfortable and assured that he is never suspected of being a vampire. // Moving To Mystic Falls , Summer 2009, Nathan moves from New York to Virginia with plans to bring his psychology work to the University of Virginia. Nathan always researches the new city or state he plans on residing, prior to moving and in doing so, he learns of the town called Mystic Falls, where there was supernatural history and recent animal attacks. Curious, Nathan rents an apartment and tours the town. In doing so, he runs into Elena Gilbert; A familiar face, who he immediately assumes is Katherine. When he realizes they're two different people, Nathan tells Elena he is the new counselor at her school, then compels himself the position the following morning. After learning the sheriff's daughter is best friends with Elena, he brings Caroline into counselling and uses her as a tool to investigate Elena and her relationship with Stefan Salvatore, and to gain the trust of Sheriff Forbes, which in turn grants Nathan security in the town. // Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series , PERSONALITY Nathaniel Cohen Traits * Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:TVD OC Category:TVD Character Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:American Category:Niklaus' Bloodline